Ever, ever after
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack, Kim, their siblings and their Mates are moving to Kingston, Ontario, Canada to go to university. They are now Canadian citenzens! Jack and Kim just got married and already Kim is pregnant. Watch as these 12 get through the ups and downs of life! Please r and r!


Note: jack is quadruplets with Sloan, Lindsay and ally. Kia and grace were his cousins but are now his brother and sister since his aunt and uncle died and his parents adopted them. Austin and Kim are twins. They are moving to Kingston, Ontario, Canada to go to queens are Canadian citenzens. Jack and Kim got married that summer. I will list the other couples and then we will get started.

Jack and kim brewer married July 4th 2015 (Kim's maiden name: Crawford)

Ross Crawford and ally brewer dating since march 3rd 2013

Kia brewer and grace Jeffreson dating since may 12th 2013

Brody Carlson and Sloan brewer dating since April 1st 2013

Eddy jones and grace brewer dating since July 10th 2014

Carson Roberts and Lindsay brewer dating since July 10th 2013

Felicty ariel brewer (jack and Kims unborn daughter) may 5th 2016

Now let's get this story started

Jacks pov

Wow, I can't believe this really is happening! I'm no longer an American citenzen, Im married for less then 2 months to Kim, my beauty of a wife and she's already pregnant! It's going to be hard with university and all but we both know we can do it. Well be living on campus until the baby is born then living near campus after the baby is born. Kim, her twin brother, Austin, my quadruplet sisters Sloan, lindsay and ally, my adopted sister, grace, my adopted brother, Kia, sloans boyfriend, Brody, graces boyfriend and all of our best friend, Eddie lindsays boyfriend, carson and Kia's girlfriend, Claire are at our old dojo, bobby wasabi dojo saying goodbye to the friends we are leaving behind. "I'm really going to miss you guys!" Julie crys, hugging us. Julie is our good friend and miltons ex girlfriend. She and Kim are bestys. Julie is now dating Kim's and my best friend Kerry Martinez, Julie is super smart and spunky. She can. She can be feisty at times, but you gotta love her. "were going to miss you too, Jules!" Kim crys. "call me as soon as you find out what you're having!" Julie said, still crying. Kim nodded, holding back tears. Even I was crying. Kim leaned on me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "whenever you aren't busy, come down and visit us" I say, in tears. "I will! I'll never forget you guys!" Julie, said giving us one last hug. "and well never forget you" I said, within tears. Julie walked over to Claire and Kia. Jerry walked up to us. Jerry is our best friend. He was my best man at our wedding. Jerry always knows how to make someone laugh and how to make someone scream. "yo, don't change into Canadians over night. Even tough, you are ready cananidians!" he said. We laughed. I still had my arms wrapped around Kim. "Jerry, you always know how to make us laugh" Kim says, with tears in her eyes. "I do?" he asks. "yes, you dummy!" I say laughing with tears in my eyes. "ohh!" Jerry said. We laughed. "stay Jerry" I said. "stay jack" he said. "will do!" I said laughing. "god! I'm going to miss you guys!" Jerry said, hugging us. "we all ready told Julie that whenever you're not busy, you can come to Kingston and visit us!" I said. "thank god!" Jerry said. Kim and I laughed. "don't change" Kim said. "I won't if you won't!" he said. "deal!" Kim said. He gave us one last hug before walking over to grace and eddie. We were all 18. We had known ecachother for 5 years! That's a long time in my books! I'm going to miss all of our friends that we are leaving behind. Gabby douglous, one of Kim's good friends and her gymnastic coach walked up us. Gabbys dating our best friend Milton. Gabby is fun and very peppy. She's always happy. That's why I'm going to miss her! "I'm going to miss you 2 more then you can imagine!" she said. "well miss you more!" I said. Kim laughed. So did gabby. I can be corny sometimes, I admit that. I don't even have to try. "call me as soon as you have the baby!" gabby says. "I will!" Kim said, smiling through tears. I cried as well. "come here!" gabby said, when she saw us crying. "never forget me!" gabby said, hugging us. "deal!" we said. She let go off us. I rubbed Kim's back. "goodbyes are hard" she told me, crying. "yeh they kind of are" I said, crying a little. Milton. David krupnick, Kim's and my best friend and gabbys boyfriend walked up to us. He was crying. He hugged us tightly. "bye!" he cried. "Milton, it's going to be all right!" I said. "how?" he asked. "you can come and visit us when you're not buys!" Kim said. I noddEd. "deal!" he said, hugging us tighter. "were going to miss you so much!" I said. He let go and walked over to Austin and ally. Rudy walked up to us, crying. He hugged us. "I'll miss you!" he cried. "well miss you, too" we both say, crying. "never forget me!" he said, hugging us tighter. "we won't!" Kim said. Austin and ally walked up to us. "Kim, jack, our parensa just tested me letting me know that there here waiting for us in the parking lot" Austin says. "ok" Kim and I say. Rudy frees us. We all pick up or suitcases and walk out. We wave goodbye to our friends and walk out.

2 hours later on the plane

We just on the plane. Kim and I are sitting next to us with Kia and Claire, behind us, Sloan and brody in front of us, Austin and ally across from us, eddie and grace behind them and Carson and Lindsay in front of them. We aw on our way to Toronto. My parents are meeting us there with ally's crossover and Kim's and my crossover. They are driving Kim's car down to Kingston. We are allowed to use technology and the Internet. Kind I are on our iPad that we share searching up restaurants and shops in Kingston. "ooooo!" Kim googles. "what?" ally ask her, who is reading a magazine while Austin is sleeping. "Kim found a store she think she might like" I said. "what is it?" ally asks her. "Lu Lu lemon! I can't wait till I'm not pregnant anymore so I can wear their clothes!" Kim squeals. "what is lulu lemon?" ally asks. "an alethletic clothing store" Kim says. "they all mens and women's clothing" I stated. Kim held up the iPad. "this hoodie is super cute!" she says. "it so is!" ally says, happily. "where is it?" ally asks. "downtown, close to the university" I say. "yay!" ally and kim both say. "women!" I say. Kim sows me a red men's hoodie. "Oooo!" I say. Kim and ally both laugh. Kim goes to another website. This website is called kings crossing shooping outlets. "is that an outlet mall?" I ask Kim. "yes, honey" she says. "what stores does it have?" ally aks. "Aidas, one of jacks favorite stores, Colubima, Carter's| osh kosh, perfect for this little baby, Designer fashion depot, Jones new York, Levi's, another one of jacks favorites, Laura, Mexx, Motherhood maternity, perfect for me, Paderno kitchen store, Puma, Reebok, another on of jacks favorites, Rickis, Roots, Stokes, perfect for the future home we will live in, Tommy hillier and tootsies" Kim said smiling. "wow!" ally and i both say. "I know!" Kim squeals. I just can't wait to get to Kingston.

Please r and r!


End file.
